The unnoticed Strigoi
by xpskl
Summary: This is a story about a girl who doesn't want to be Strigoi. She has loads of self-control and everybody at St. Vladimir's believes she's Dhampir. Set after Blood Promise
1. The history of Strigoi

**This is a story about a girl who is a Strigoi and has lots of self control. It's kinda like The Human Guardian but its way different. I hope you like it. Review!**

* * *

Strigoi weren't always bad. There was a time when they all lived in peace. Then oh Halloween back in 1356, a Dhampir got scared by one and killed it the Strigoi with a silver stake. That Strigoi was my best friend's mother. My friend wanted revenge so she killed that Dhampir. Ever since that night, we have been hunted by Dhampirs all around the world. They call themselves Guardians, and they guard the Moroi. A Strigoi will drink a Moroi's blood to make themselves stronger. But there are some of us Strigoi who don't do that. The ones who just want peace again, including me. I never wanted to become a Strigoi but I was awakened when I was born. I wanted a normal life but I got used to living life as a Strigoi after a few centuries. My name is Mary and I am a Strigoi.

* * *

**Review! Hope you enjoyed it and tell me if I need to fix something. Thanks!**


	2. Mary's endless nightmare

**Hope you guys like chapter 1. Here's chapter 2. Please review!**

* * *

Mary's Dream

_Mary heard a scream and woke from her sleep. She looked around the room and saw people everywhere with silver swords…or were they stakes? Either way she was scared out of her mind. This was too much to take in for a 7 year old._

_She watched a group of people surround her parents. Mary backed to the corner and closed her eyes, willing the dream to go away so she could wake up. She heard something pierce flesh and she knew that her dad was dead. She didn't know how she knew, but she could see it happen even with her eyes closed. "Mary, get out of the house and run as fast as you can!" shouted her mother. "I'll meet you at the Place Where the Staked are Awake" _

_Mary flinched as she heard another sound of pierced flesh and opened her eyes slowly. The people didn't notice her dark midnight blue nightgown in the corner and went to kill the servants. _

_Mary didn't know what to do. In her gut she got a feeling that she couldn't explain but she knew that it was time to run. Mary sprinted out the door silently and ran. She ran and ran till she came to the old oak tree that always calmed her. _

_She climbed to the top and heard yelling. "I think that's all of them!" yelled a man in the distance. "Didn't they have a daughter?" yelled another. Mary shivered and waited quietly as they passed under the oak tree. They walked and got into there horse-drawn carriage. _

_Mary looked in the distance and saw flames. At that moment, she saw the horror of them setting the cottage on fire in a vision. She now knew why her mother called her a Special Strigoi._

_Psychic Strigoi were impossible to be born so they had awakened her. At the thought of her mother, Mary burst into tears._

Mary woke in a cold sweat. It was still light out and she was shivering. She looked at the clock and saw that it was just 3 hours before practice.

She got up and walked to the mirror and saw that she had bags under her eyes. She had been having that same dream every hated even thinking about it. She got to the bathroom and took a shower. She was fine with the feeling of running water unlike most Strigoi. After about 20 minutes or so, she got out and got dressed.

She put on a striped blue long sleeved short with a V neck, a pair of skinny Distressed grey ripped jeans, a pair of brown Uggs and a single black fingerless glove. She always dressed like this and she was most known for the black glove. **(Link in my profile)**

She was also a great fighter, who came in second after Rose Hathaway. The legend and, best friend to the last Dragomir princess. Mary walks to her jewelry box and takes out a Gothic weave velvet choker. It was the only thing she had left of her mom after that horrible night back in 1647.

She puts it on and then opens the hidden compartment in her jewelry box. She takes out her emerald tinted contacts and puts them in. She looks in the mirror and smiles. She can't see a trace of red and she has hidden her fangs so they never show.

Finally satisfied, she puts her dark brown hair into a messy bun and heads for the gym.

* * *

**Please review and I'll be doing a Rose and Lissa POV later. Oh and you can see the outfit she's wearing on the link on my profile.**


	3. DB's suprise visit and Psychic Abilities

Ok here's the next chapter. By the way, does anyone know what color Eddies eyes and hair is? If you do please tell me. Thanks! Oh and I forgot this for the last two chapters but I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY!!! There ya happy?

* * *

Mary walked down the hall towards the gym. People didn't even give her a second glance and she liked it that way. She knew that she would have to run away soon and the less people that noticed the better.

"Miss. Li, will you please come with me?" Alberta's sharp voice rang throughout the hallway and Mary knew better than to disobey. She followed Alberta to her office and sat down.

"Am I in trouble for something?" Mary asked quietly, "No I simply need to ask you a favor." Mary glanced up. "You know who Rose Hathaway is right?" asked Alberta. Mary nodded. "Well I need to make sure that she is ok and she doesn't run off again. I need you to do just that." Mary was confused now. "How am I supposed to do that?' she asks.

Alberta answered with the most unsuspected answer eve. "Miss. Li, I have reviewed your last test and it seems to me that you didn't study at all for it. I have cameras in every hallway and your lights went out at exactly curfew.

That's would also mean that you are psychic." Mary breathed a silent breath of relief. She thought that Alberta had guessed that she was a Strigoi and was going to do something bad to her.

"Sure I guess I'll do it." Mary answered uncertainly. "Alright, now off to class. Your late."

Mary entered Stan Alto's class about 5 minutes late. She wouldn't have been late at all if she had used her Strigoi speed, but she didn't want to get caught so she just jogged.

Stan lifted an eyebrow and asked why she was late. "Miss. Li, you are hardly ever late. Why are you late today?" Mary just answered, "Guardian Alberta wanted to talk to me." Without another word, Mary sat down at her desk and Stan resumed class.

After class, she went to her room.

**Rose POV**

I wake up and look at the clock. I hate mornings so much! I get dressed in the first thing I find and sprint to class. I sit down at my desk one minute before the bell rings.

Stan starts talking about something boring and I zone out. After about 5 minutes, a girl with dark brown hair and emerald green eyes enters. Stan asks why she's late, blah blah blah, and she…says that Alberta wanted to talk to her.

Anyway, I zone out for the next 30 minutes and head back to my room. I enter my room and throw my books in. I head for the door when I stop.

Nausea hits me and I turn around slowly, hoping its not who I think it is. Unfortunately my hopes are dashed when I see Dimitri standing there.

Dimitri closes the door behind me. "Don't try anything. I just want to talk." Says Dimitri.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! I only got 1 review for the last 2 chapters so for this chapter can I please have at least 4? Thanks!**

**Btw this is all on twitter. You guys can also follow Mary on twitter. Her usernames xpskl. Review!**


	4. Stalking Rose and cameras

**Does anyone want me to post the official first chapter of Spirit Bound? Here's the next chapter. Review! Disclaimer: **

**Rose: Takes out stake.**

**Dimitri: gets scared and runs away screaming "Xpskl does not own Vampire Academy."**

**Me: OH come on Dimitri, you weren't suppose to act like that. Read the script will you?**

**I explain how Rose can't sense Mary in this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Rose POV**

Dimitri stares deeply into my eyes and I see that he means no harm. "I just came here to talk to you, Rose. Why are you so scared? You weren't so scared last time." Says Dimitri.

"Why do you think I'm scared? There's a Strigoi in my dorm and he's here to kill me." I say. "You came alone right?" asked Rose.

Even if she got hurt, she didn't want to put anyone else in danger. "I came alone. Well, of course I needed a little human help to break the wards...and no one saw me." Dimitri said.

Dimitri smiles coldly. "I just wanted to check up on you." He says. He gives me a sidelong glance and says, "I'm dead serious, Roza. How have you been?" I finally find the nerve to talk. "Dimitri, why are you doing this?" I ask hoping that he didn't hear the tremor in my voice.

"It wouldn't have had to be this way if you just had let me awaken you. You know that, right? This could have been avoided." He grabs my wrists and I flinch.

"Rose, you don't understand. The things I can do now are amazing." Then he laughs coldly again which is starting to freak me out and he says, "Dhampirs are as durable as Strigoi. If I wanted to kill you right now I could, without even breaking a sweat."

This makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Dimitri raises his eyebrows in that cute way of his and says, "If you had to pick out of being the prey or the predator...which would you choose, Rose?" I didn't want to answer so I just ask a different question. "Why are you here Dimitri?"

He laughs coldly again and says, "Very smart. You already know the answer and you don't like it." He leans down like he's going to kiss me and says in a low voice, "Do you like it?" I was kind of confused by what he meant by that. I feel something wet on my cheek and realize that it's a tear. Dimitri's face softens. "Oh Roza." He wipes the tear off with his finger and bends down to kiss me on the cheek. "

I have to go now, before people start to wonder where you are...but I will see you soon. I smile sadly as he climbs out the window. Well that was something I could have done without. I think to myself.

I get ready for bed and collapse on the bed. I can't sleep though. I look out the window and see that its light out. There's no point in making everyone worry. I'll just go for a walk to clear my mind.

Rose looks at her cell phone. She see's that she has one from Adrian and reads it.

Rose, where were you earlier? Lissa told me you weren't in any of your classes. Are you ok? I sigh. Its just like Adrian and Lissa to be worried about me. I text back, Yeah, I'm fine...I just felt kind of sick...I don't know what it was...I'm better now though.

Damn...I don't know what to do. Can I really lie to everyone, to Liss...to Adrian? Can I really hide this from them? The visit from Dimitri is probably just a one time thing. I hope. She checks her cell and see's that Adrian replied. That's good...we were worried about you. You normally don't miss classes without telling us. Rose rolled her eyes.

Adrian, always so worried. She texted back. Yeah...I know. I was just really sick. I'll be in classes tomorrow though so don't worry. Rose got a reply almost immediately. Well, there's still a couple hours until curfew...you want to go for a walk?

Rose texts back, Yeah, sure...see you soon. Then Adrian texts back the weirdest thing ever. I'm glad you said yes because I'm already outside your dorm. I run outside and see Adrian. I grin. "How could you be so sure that I'd say yes?" I ask. Then I ask about where we're walking to.

Adrian gets this worried look and says that we can't go near the woods. I fake a worried look and ask why even though I'm positive that it's Dimitri. "Rose, didn't you hear? The wards were broken. They don't know how and there could still be a Strigoi somewhere."

**General POV**

"Oh, umm I'm sure it's nothing Adrian. Don't worry yourself too much." Said Rose. "Are you sure? You seem kind of nervous. Is there something you're not telling me?" Asked Adrian suspiciously. "Umm I'm just nervous about the wards. That's all. Oh look! There go the people that fix the wards." Says Rose while pointing at the group of Guardians and magic welders.

"Hey Adrian, its getting late. I should go." Says Rose. She hurries back to her dorm and gets into bed.

_Well that was weird. Rose never acts like that. _Adrian thinks to himself.

Rose tosses and turns in bed for hours but can't sleep.

**Rose POV**

I lay there for seconds, minutes, hours, I don't even know anymore. I get up and see that it's still light outside. _Maybe a walk will clear my mind._

I put on a pair of jeans and a dark midnight blue hoodie. I sneak past the night matrons and get outside. I walk into the forest and stop by the cabin.

I feel my eyes well up with tears.I walk past the border, freeze, and look over my shoulder. I hear rustling in the bushes to the left. I turn and see a girl with black hair that was in the sun too long, emerald green eyes and a black fingerless glove on. _Where have I seen that before? _Rose thinks to herself.

"I can hear you. Who are you anyway?" I ask.

**Mary POV**

I wake to faint footsteps on the other side of the school. "Must be Rose." I think.

I put in my contacts and boots, and I sprint to the woods. I get the cabin and hide behind it. As I predicted, Rose walks up to the cabin.

I stiffen when she looks straight at me. _Did she see me? _Instead of yelling for me to come out, she starts crying.

She continues walking and I let out a breath that I didn't even think I was holding. I follow her to the wards and cross over. That's the good thing about being psychic. There are a lot of advantages. The only ones I know of are, seeing people's deaths, being able to cross over wards, and not getting sensed by Shadow kissed people.

Rose stops in the middle of the woods and looks around. I hide behind the tree and purposely make some little noises. I had planned this trip for the past few days. Another advantage of being psychic. She looks over her shoulder and says, "I can hear you. Who are you anyway?"

I walk out from behind the tree and introduce myself.

**General POV**

"Hi. Your Rose right?" Asks Mary. Rose narrows her eyes. "Yeah and who are you?"

"Oh I'm Mary. Alberta and Janine are apparently very worried about you. They sent me to keep an eye on you." Says Mary. "Umm ok…Hey wait! My mom's in Europe guarding Lord Szelsky. **{Sorry spelled it wrong} **And she's not back till next month." Says Rose.

"A phone and emails will do just fine. Apparently they think your going "Emo" and they think you'll run off again. Not in those exact words of course." Answers Mary

Rose laughs. "I didn't think that mom would use those words. They just aren't her." Mary laughs too. "They're so worried they were even going to tie you to a chair until graduation. I told them that a girl has a life even if they don't. They didn't like that comment much. They still put cameras in the hallway in front of your room though. There's only so much that an 18 year old girl can do."

Rose raises her eyebrow and laughs again. "Wow! They are going crazy." "Ok, what do you think is more weird. Alberta, Queen Tatiana, or this friendship that started with me stalking you?" Mary asks. "I'm going to have to go with choice three." Says Rose.

"There's a Guardian coming." Says Mary. "You go to the door on the left wing and I'll take care of him. I'll say that you were in bed.

"Ok thanks." Replies Rose gratefully . Rose walks off to the dorms and Mary walks up to the Guardian.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews. This chapter was longer than usual but it was worth it. I'm working on the next one right now. Can I have at least 6 reviews? Hope that's not too much. Thanks!**


	5. AN, I'm sorry

**I am soo soo soooo sorry for not updating. My mom limited my computer time to 30 min a day, and she stays on the computer till midnight so I can't sneak on. I also have over 300 chapter alerts in my inbox that I have to read through. I hope this doesn't make you guys too sad, but I'm going to quit the stories. I understand if you're really angry or sad. If you'll just scroll down to the bottom, you'll find the reason.**

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**HAHAHA!!! HAPPY APRIL FOOL'S DAY!!!!!!! The next chapter will be up in a few days. Please don't be mad at me for playing that little trick.**


End file.
